


Let Me Sleep

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [15]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, platonic DaeJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Youngjae wants to go to sleep, not do laundry.





	Let Me Sleep

It was laundry day.

Today would be a major load as it entailed everyone gathering their beddings. Youngjae however was lazy. Nightfall came and he was completely wiped. Himchan had discovered his sheets remained unwashed.

“Youngjae, when was the last time you had these washed?”

He shrugged. “I can’t remember.”

“Tch…” Himchan began pulling the sheets off (ignoring Youngjae’s protest). “You should’ve given them to me earlier.”

“But I need to sleep!”

 “Then sleep with Daehyun.”

Daehyun protested. “No way! My bed can only fit one person. Hyung… HYUNG!”

The night was spent uncomfortably huddled together, fighting over the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing of the new year xD


End file.
